


On the way to understanding

by BloodyMary



Series: Jedi June [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jedi teachings, attachment is not love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyMary/pseuds/BloodyMary
Summary: Padawan Sola Neves explains how she understands attachment to her Master.
Relationships: Master & Padawan - Relationship
Series: Jedi June [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776187
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	On the way to understanding

Niima had stretched herself out in the pond. Sola sat on one of the stones, her feet in the cold water.

“Tell me, why is attachment forbidden for Jedi?” Niima asked.

Sola shifted slightly, to sit more comfortably. That was not a question that you gave a one sentence answer to, after all.

“Because it’s a trap,” she said. “We want to cling to things and for them to be permanent, but they’re not. If we let ourselves grow attached to something and won’t let go of it when it passes, then we will suffer.”

Niima nodded. “So attachment is forbidden because we want to avoid suffering?”

Sola frowned. “Well… we can’t, can we? But we can work on how we deal with it. I can accept my suffering as something that is happening right now and will pass, or I can try to avoid it by clinging to impermanent thingshe s and suffer more unnecessarily.”

She paused to think. “And… a Jedi’s first duty is to minimize suffering. That also means my own suffering.”

“A good answer, my padawan,” Niima replied. “Now tell me, how can you practice letting go?”

“By… letting go?..” Sola offered uncertainly. It sounded a bit silly when she put it like that, but Niima didn’t contradict her, so she tried to form her thoughts into a coherent answer. “I can start with small things—like when I’m meditating on my breath, and there’s a thought, I can let go of it, rather than dwell on it. And then I can move onto bigger things.”

She thought a bit longer. “Um… I guess if I have a crush, I can just… practice letting go by letting go of it?”

“I’ll make sure that we have some ice cream on standby for this,” she said. “I’ve been informed it’s an essential part of letting go of a crush for humans.”


End file.
